fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Tim Murphy
Background * R * Member of US Congress in 2006, 2007, 2008. * Up for re-election in the general election in 2008 against Steve O'Donnell. Links * Murphy-target-hub, where others make pointers of their talk and ideas regarding Tim Murphy. * China-plank-Murphy September 2007, Tim Murphy email blast about China policies. Media * http://kdka.com/politics/local_story_307183426.html From KDKA TV on vacation from staffer in Congressional office that spoke about staff going door-to-door the day prior. Blogs * http://louslist.blogspot.com/2006/11/election-day-roundup-pa.html In the 18th District, Democrat Chad Kluko managed to crack 40 percent against heavily favored GOP incumbent Rep. Tim Murphy. This was Murphy's closest race of his three wins in the district, but was not shocking given the district's heavy Dem registration edge, the national climate, and Murphy's name being added to the list of Republicans facing allegations of ethical lapses (albeit minor compared to some of his GOP colleagues). Issues (harvested on May 17, 2006) This campaign will be an issues-driven campaign focused on results. Tim has achieved results on the issues most important to the 18th District: from jobs to healthcare to small business concerns, see where Tim stands on the issues and the work he’s doing in Congress. Topics * Jobs * Taxes * Health Care * Education * Seniors * Small Business * Veterans * Terrorism * Energy * Values Jobs & Economic Growth Our region has a diverse job market ranging from farmers to factories, from telecommunications to transportation, energy and healthcare. Congressman Tim Murphy believes that job creation and the growth of Western Pennsylvania’s economy must be one of our top priorities. He has worked to support small businesses that create jobs, bring community, business and labor leaders together to promote job creation and to lower the barriers to job growth. While visiting small businesses and companies throughout the 18th District, Congressman Murphy has seen firsthand that Southwestern Pennsylvania has the hardest working, most dedicated workforce in the world. He understands that as we move forward in the twenty-first century, workers must continually upgrade and expand their skill set. That is why he has been a leader in supporting expansion of programs to train workers through the cooperation of local community colleges and vocational schools, and businesses in the region. Such programs will help the Pittsburgh area create a flexible workforce ready to meet the demands of the current job market and the next generation of businesses coming to Pittsburgh. The region will become even more competitive in the global marketplace, and attract new businesses. Congressman Murphy knows that our nation cannot rest until everyone that needs a job finds one. Taxes and Government Waste Congressman Tim Murphy understands the government is funded by the people, for the people. He believes the key to helping small businesses grow, expanding the workforce, and allowing families to save is by taking the money out of Washington and putting back in people’s wallets. Congressman Murphy believes the best was to accomplish is to lower the tax burden on families and businesses, and eliminate waste, fraud, and abuse in the government. He understands people work hard just to put food on their table, pay for rising healthcare costs, and try to save for a family vacation. People do not want to see the government throw their hard-earned money away. That is why Congressman Murphy supports government efficiency and strong fiscal restraint. He supports lower taxes, removing the marriage penalty, increasing the child tax credit and eliminating the jobs-killing death tax. Health Care As one of the few healthcare providers in Congress, and Co-chair of the 21st Century Healthcare Caucus and Mental Health Caucus, Congressman Tim Murphy is a leader in efforts to lower health care costs and improve patient care and bring healthcare to the uninsured and underinsured. Congressman Murphy believes the current focus on healthcare is too limited. Instead of concentrating on “who” pays for medical services, Congress should pay closer attention to “what” is being paying for. The current system burdens doctors with mountains of paperwork and inefficiencies which increase the chances for errors. Congressman Murphy is working to increase the use of health information technology to reduce medical errors and improve patient safety. This will not only reduce healthcare costs, but save thousands of lives. He is also a tireless advocate for Community Health Centers, and ridding waste, fraud and abuse from Medicare and Medicaid to protect these valuable programs for our most vulnerable citizens. Congressman Murphy understands families need reliable, affordable, and quality healthcare. He has made it a priority to make this a reality for everyone. Education As a father, child psychologist, and Adjunct Associate Professor at the University of Pittsburgh, Congressman Murphy knows that education is the key to a successful life for our children. That is why he has worked to improve education both as a member of the State Senate and now in Congress. He supports policies to involve parents in their children’s education and better accountability and efficient use of taxpayer dollars. As the only child psychologist in Congress that worked closely with children of all ages, Congressman Murphy is playing a crucial role in making improvements to the No Child Left Behind law. He believes the current method of assessing a child’s performance does not accurately reflect their progress. He is working with the Department of Education to improve the assessment method and provide more reliable information for parents, teachers and students. Seniors As the former Chairman of the Pennsylvania Senate Committee on Aging and Youth, Congressman Tim Murphy has been worked for many years to find ways to improve services for our seniors, protect Social Security benefits, lower the cost of health care, and make prescription drugs more affordable. Building on his Senate work, he helped Pennsylvania’s PACE program provide seamless coverage with the recent Medicare Prescription Drug Act so that the program can provide $100 million per year in additional benefits for Pennsylvania’s seniors. Tim is also a strong advocate to protect seniors from fraud and the scam artists that seek to steal their retirement income. Congressman Murphy is a strong supporter of long term care, and options that preserve personal freedom to choose the best long term care services whether at home or through professional home care organizations. Small Business Congressman Tim Murphy knows that we must support our small businesses that are the engine of economic growth and future job creation in Western Pennsylvania. That is why he has worked to reduce regulations that inhibit job growth and why he supports providing incentives for small business expansion. He also supports the simplifying the tax code that will reduce paperwork on small business and lower small business taxes, and improve job training opportunities to help employers find and maintain a skilled workforce. Veterans As a member of the Sons of the American Legion, Congressman Tim Murphy personally knows that we owe our veterans a great deal of gratitude for their service and sacrifice on behalf of our nation. That is why he fought to improve veterans’ health care benefits. As Pennsylvania’s only member on the House Veterans Affairs Committee during his first term, Congressman Murphy helped pass new legislation to provide concurrent receipt of both retired military pay and VA disability compensation for combat-disabled military retirees as well as make other necessary changes to veterans’ programs. Congressman Murphy also worked to bring the National Cemetery of the Alleghenies to Southwestern Pennsylvania. The cemetery is the only veterans cemetery in the region and provides a fitting tribute to our nation’s heroes. Congressman Murphy knows that our veterans did not let us down and now we cannot let them down. War on Terrorism Our nation is at war with an enemy we did not choose but who viciously attacked us on September 11, 2001. This was just one of dozens of terrorist attacks we have faced against American citizens and soldiers over the last 30 years. Congressman Murphy has supported the President and the Department of Homeland Security on their steps to make our nation safer here and abroad. He has stood behind our troops in uniform while they fight for our nation overseas. Congressman Murphy knows that our nation must not back down from this challenge. America must continue to show support for our troops and advancing the cause of freedom. Energy Congressman Murphy believes it is necessary to increase domestic energy resources to reduce our reliance on foreign oil and stop spiraling fuel costs. Through exploration, conservation, diversification, and exploration, America can accomplish this task. Southwestern Pennsylvania holds more than 250 years worth of coal in the ground. Many of the world’s nuclear reactors and technology are developed right here in the Pittsburgh area. Thousands of local jobs are dependent on this industry. As a member of the Energy and Commerce Committee, Congressman Murphy worked to pass a comprehensive energy bill which will provide new clean coal technology, promote the construction of new nuclear facilities, and create new sources of natural gas. This will help provide new, high-tech jobs in the region, lower fuel prices and make our air and water cleaner. Our nation’s energy supply is a key issue as we look to the future. Family Values As a husband, father, and psychologist, Congressman Murphy understands the role of family in an individual’s life. Family plays a key role in a person’s development, education, and livelihood. Congressman Murphy believes we should promote policies that support our families. Congressman Murphy knows there is nothing more important than the life of a child. He supports pro-life policies protecting the sanctity of life. Links * Health care-plan-Murphy * Murphy.house.gov * VIPs Media * See discussion page for a news clip. * Congressman facing ethics flap in the P-G in October, 2006, Staffers accuse Rep. Tim Murphy of wrongly mixing official duties, campaign work -- U.S. Rep. Tim Murphy, who is seeking his third term in Congress, has mixed campaign activities and official government work in a manner that present and former staffers consider unethical or in violation of House rules, according to interviews with a half-dozen of them. Murphy Murphy Tim Category:Candidate category:plank